Ace
Bold, dashing and confident, the Ace is the unquestioned master of their vehicle. While he can sometimes come off as brash and annoying, an Ace is without equal on the road. In the turbulent times in which we live, his skill and daring can make the difference between glorious victory and ignominous defeat. Purpose An Ace adventures for one reason - because he loves it. He loves the excitment, the danger, pitting himself and his machine against his opponents in honourable combat. Abilities Aces focus, above all else, on their Dexterity, which determines their skill both with the vehicle and her guns. Other Classes Aces usually get along well on the ground. Allied Aces tend towards friendly rivalry and competition. Most Aces show a certain respect to Brawlers, recognising their combat prowess and dedication. An Engineer is probably an Ace's best friend - he keeps the Ace's vehicle running, and they know it. The relationship is usually friendly, but given an Ace's attitude to all other people, that friendship is usually buried beneath a thin layer of good-natured banter. No Ace will admit to weakness, and so it tends to be only life-threatening wounds that drive them to the Medics. They respect the Medic's skill and knowledge, but tend to find their clinical attitude a little off-putting. Aces tend not to acknowledge the difference between Scoundrels and Spies, considering both groups beneath contempt. Their sneaky, invisible war is the very antithesis of the Ace's noble combat. Proficiencies Aces are proficient with light armor and firearms. Bonus Feats The following feats are available for Aces to take as bonus feats: Agile Riposte, Aircraft Operation, Alertness, Armor Proficiency (medium), Attentive, Blind-Fight, Builder, Burst Fire, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Confident, Dead Aim, Dodge, Drive-By Attack, Elusive Target, Far Shot, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Shot on the Run, Strafe, Vehicle Dodge, Vehicle Expert Talent Trees There are three talent trees for Aces: Driving, Navigation and Vehicle Gunnery. Driving * Hot Wheels: If the vehicle the Ace is driving is hit by an effect that would allow a Reflex save for half damage (such as a flak rocket's shrapnel burst), he can negate all the damage on a successful save. Should the attack deal no damage, no further effects of the attack are applied (for instance, if an Ace uses Hot Stick to take no damage from a napalm bomb's splash damage, he does not need to roll to avoid catching fire.) * Road Hog: The Ace's vehicle only takes half the damage it would normally take when ramming another vehicle. This does not apply if the Ace is rammed by someone else. **Prerequisite: Hot Wheels *Death From Below: An Ace gains +2 to attack and damage when attacking flying units from an vehicle. ** Prerequisite: Hot Wheels * Driving Master: Any vehicle driven by an Ace gains +10% top speed and DR 5/- ** Prerequisites: Hot Wheels, Road Hog, Death From Below Navigation * Canyon Run: When driving through an enclosed space such as a canyon or abandoned shopping centre, an Ace gains a +4 circumstance bonus to Drive checks to make rapid turns and sudden stops. * Discernment: An Ace can determine his location to within 1,000 feet and can tell which way is north without instruments. * Stormsense: An Ace can recognise the signs of an imminent bad weather and gains +10 circumstance bonus to Survival checks to overcome the consequences. ** Prerequisite: Discernment Vehicle Gunnery *Sharpshooter: An Ace gains a +1 competence bonus to attack when firing from a moving vehicle. * Rapid Fire: An Ace gains a second iterative attack with his vehicle's guns, allowing him to attack twice per round as a full round action. Since driving requires at least a move action, the Ace cannot be the vehicle's driver to use this talent. ** Prerequisites: Sharpshooter, base attack bonus +6. * Rocketman: An Ace gains a +2 competence bonus to attack when he fires a rocket at a target within range. ** Prerequisities: Sharpshooter * Ripple Fire: An Ace can launch his entire missile supply. Each rocket is fired at -8 to hit, and the Ace must roll an attack for each rocket. Using this ability requires the drive to make a DC 25 drive check to maintain control of the vehicle, otherwise it becomes Out of Control. Using this ability is a full-round action. Since driving requires at least a move action, the Ace cannot be the vehicle's driver to use this talent. ** Prerequisites: Sharpshooter, Rocketman, Driving Master. Class Table Hit Die: d8 Skill Points: 4+Int modifier Starting Feat: Vehicle Operation Category: Classes Category:Deprecated